Triad of the Forsaken
by TheCareBear
Summary: A naughty excerpt from 'On Her Majesty's Service'. With the return of Vician Trannyth to Life and the Undercity, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and the Dark Ranger Kalira welcome him home the best way they know how. But is this the signaling of newfound love or the termination of it? One-shot. OC x Sylvanas x Kalira.


**I own Vician Trannyth in this one, all else to Blizz**

**A/N...**

**Here is that smut chapter from On Her Majesty's Service. **

**This contains smexy times, so all beware :P**

**Warning: SEX, Use of language, and Sylvanas**

* * *

Standing before two undead elven beauties, with the foot of Sylvanas' bed behind him, Vician rolls his eyes up wards, counting his luck towards the Shadow. Looking back down at Sylvanas and Kalira, Vician smirks, spreading his arms, "Mm, and what do you two minxes have planned for the Grand Warlock?"

Sylvanas looks at Kalira and smirks, before approaching Vician, gently—yet firmly—pushing him down onto the bed. Bringing her head lower, she licks slowly up the length of his ear, grinning as he shivers against her, "Why, it's your welcome home present, of course." Standing back up, Sylvanas turns towards Kalira, smirking and cups her face. Snaking out her tongue, Sylvanas licks Kaliras' lips, before drawing the ranger into a deep and passionate kiss.

Two pairs of hands slide down their bodies, slowly as their tongue battle for dominance. Kalira and Sylvanas begin to unclip clasps and unzip zippers as their bodies sway to an unheard tune. Their tops and bras are flung somewhere in the room as they break from the kiss. Taking Kaliras' hand, she leads her over to Vician and the growing tent in his pants.

Vician goes to open his robe, but Sylvanas stops him and straddles his body, pulling his head down into her breasts. Groaning, she throws her head back, as he licks and nibbles his way up to her lips. Sliding his hands up her body, he nibbles and sucks at the crook of her neck. Slipping in behind them, Kalira presses herself against his back, kissing his neck gently and sliding her hands down his body. Reaching down, she grips the growing member threatening to burst through his undergarments.

"Getting excited, aren't we?" Kalira teases playfully, as she nips at his earlobe. The soft groan into Sylvanas' neck answers her question. Reaching forward, Kalira grabs the back of Sylvanas' head, pulling her forward into another kiss. As the two women kiss above his head, Vician busies himself with sucking on the perky nipple of Sylvanas, even as his hands slide down her back, towards her behind.

Jumping as Vician grabs her ass, Sylvanas breaks the kiss, and moans softly, "Having fun, Vician?" She asks softly.

Pulling off of her nipple, Vician smirks, capturing her lips with his. "Loads of fun," he whispers between kisses.

With pairs of hands working together, the rest of their clothes are soon removed at flung somewhere in the room, with little of a care. Vician scoots up the bed and lays on his back, motioning for Sylvanas to straddle his head. Licking his tongue along her wet womanhood, Sylvanas throws her head back and groans softly. Sucking gently on her nub, Vician slips his tongue inside the Banshee Queen, rubbing against her bundle of nerves. "Oh, Shadow," she moans, "You are too good at this."

At the other end of his body, Kalira marvels at the length of Vician's manhood. "If I knew you had this," she mutters, measuring it up against her forearm, "I would have asked to see it sooner."

Smiling down at Kalira, Sylvanas nods her head. "Me . . . uh . . . oh, fuck . . . too."

With a slight buck from Vician's hips, Kalira smirks and slowly licks up the length of his cock and swirls her tongue around the head. This causes Vician to groan and thrust his tongue even deeper into Sylvanas, who moans and slides her nails along his skin. Chuckling at the two before her, Kalira bobs her head up and down the length of Vician's manhood. He soon responds with a bucking of his hips, thrusting it deeper down Kaliras' throat.

Pulling her head off of his manhood with a pop, she straddles Vicians' body, slowly lowering herself onto the pulsating, veiny, and thick cock. Moaning, she slowly lowers herself completely onto his cock, causing Vician and Sylvanas by proxy to moan exquisitely.

Kalira leans forward and locks lips with Sylvanas, as she begins to bounce on Vician's manhood. Together, the three bodies begin to pick up speed, rocking, grinding, thrusting, moaning, and gasping all in tandem, until Vician thrusts his hips and releases himself deep inside Kalira, as Kalira and Sylvanas releases themselves.

Near exhaustion, Sylvanas and Kalira slip off of Vician, switching positions, as Vician begins to clean and taste himself from Kaliras' womanhood, and Sylvanas sucks on Vician's cleaning and tasting Kalira upon it. Thrusting his tongue into Kalira, Vician hums and vibrates his tongue, quickly bringing Kalira to another orgasm. Not to be outdone, Sylvanas, nibbles along the shaft of Vicians' manhood, sucking and bobbing her head along the length, soon bringing Vician to another orgasm.

Now spent, Kalira pulls Sylvanas towards her, kissing and nibbling on her lower lip, as the pair snuggles together, soon falling asleep.


End file.
